The worst Hangover Ever
by Female Shinigami
Summary: Nie bijcie... plis! R, tak dla pewności, bo pojawia się naprawde spore nadużycie alkoholowe...


Z dedykacj¹ dla każdego, kto chociaż raz miał kaca po imprezie… 

'The Worst Hangover Ever'

By Female Shinigami

Boredom seem, but the fire underneath Gonna eat you alive, gonna bring you to your knees

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei I Heero siedzieli w ma³ym saloniku, cholernie siê nudz¹c. Przez ostatnie weekendy robili ju¿ chyba wszystko... Chodzili do kina, jeŸdzili po mieœcie, ogl¹dali filmy w domu, grali, rozmawiali, Wufei zdo³a³ nawet rozbiæ swój samochód, kiedy œciga³ siê z Duo po okolicznych drogach. Nie mieli ju¿ zupe³nie pomys³ów. W dodatku Duo gdzieœ znikn¹³, wiêc nie by³o nawet, z kogo siê poœmiaæ...

Heero powoli osuwa³ siê w du³ na kanapie. Trowa siedzia³ z g³ow¹ zarzucon¹ na oparcie, patrz¹c siê w sufit. Quatre, który siedzia³ na pod³odze przed nimi, nagle siê odwróci³, westchn¹³ g³oœno i uderzy³ czo³em w wolny skrawek mebla pomiêdzy dwójk¹ okupuj¹cych go pilotów. Po kilku sekundach trwania w takiej pozycji wyda³ z siebie g³oœne jêkniêcie i opad³ na plecy, wywracaj¹c oczy tak by spojrzeæ za siebie, na to, co robi Wufei.

Czarnow³osy ch³opak siedzia³ na pod³odze kawa³ek dalej i bawi³ siê zapalniczk¹. Podpala³ wszystko, co nawinê³o mu siê pod rêce. Jakieœ papiery, chipsy, o³ówek, a nawet zabiera³ siê do swojego ubrania, ale po chwili wahania zrezygnowa³ z tego pomys³u.

Went out drinking late last night I had a blast

Nagle do pokoju wpada bardzo zadowolony z siebie Duo, krzycz¹c, ¿e ju¿ wie, co bêd¹ dzisiaj robiæ. Czwórka pilotów momentalnie zwraca na niego wzrok i wszyscy patrz¹ siê na dwie, olbrzymie siatki trzymane przez d³ugow³osego ch³opaka. Obie pe³ne s¹ niezdrowego ¿arcia, i alkoholu. Na twarze ca³ej czwórki powoli wpe³zaj¹ uœmiechy.

But now the morning light has come And kicked my ass

Po ca³onocnej zabawie wszyscy jakimœ cudem dowlekli siê do swoich ³ó¿ek, w wiêkszoœci nie pamiêtaj¹c jak tego dokonali. W salonie i kuchni walaj¹ siê sterty butelek, papierów, resztek jedzenia, talerzy, szklanek i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze. Wszystkie p³yty porozrzucane s¹ naoko³o wie¿y, a na wierzchu le¿y kawa³ek nadjedzonej pizzy.

Z wszystkich sypialni, natomiast, dochodz¹ ciche jêki i przekleñstwa...

I've got the worst hangover ever I'm crawling to the bathroom again It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

Duo powoli zwleka siê ze swojego ³ó¿ka. Opada na kolana i na czworaka wyczo³guje siê z pokoju, staraj¹c siê dotrzeæ do ³azienki. Po drodze, co najmniej trzy razy opada bezsilnie na pod³ogê, rêce ca³y czas rozje¿d¿aj¹ mu siê na boki. W duchu przeklina swoje eksperymenty w mieszaniu ró¿nych alkoholi i jedzeniu wszystkiego, co by³o w domu. W koñcu dotar³ na miejsce, powtarzaj¹c sobie, ¿e ju¿ nigdy nie bêdzie pi³...

And by my seventh shot I was invincible I would have never thought I'd be this miserable

::Dzieñ wczeœniej...::

Wufei sta³ na œrodku saloniku, wymachuj¹c do po³owy opró¿nion¹ butelk¹ i krzycz¹c, ¿e nikt go nie pokona w piciu, bo on jest we wszystkim najlepszy! By³ ju¿ zdrowo wstawiony i ledwo trzyma³ siê na nogach. Wytrzyma³ do siódmego razu, poczym przewróci³ siê na ziemiê i straci³ przytomnoœæ na jakiœ 15 minut...

Teraz le¿a³ rozwalony na swoim ³ó¿ku i b³aga³, aby nikt nie zasta³ go w takim stanie, gdy¿ jego honor nieŸle by na tym ucierpia³. Nagle przekrêci³ siê an bok, i spad³ na ziemiê, Ÿle wymierzaj¹c odleg³oœæ do brzegu. Zosta³ ju¿ tak, œci¹gaj¹c jedynie nakrycie i szczelnie siê nim owijaj¹c, bo nie mia³ si³y by zpowrotem wejœæ na ³ó¿ko.

I've got the worst hangover ever I'm rolling back and forth on the bed I'm worked so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

::Poprzedniej nocy…::

Quatre wraz z Duo schowali siê za kanap¹, ratuj¹c jedn¹ butelkê z zak³adu Wufeia z pierwszym pilotem. Œmiej¹c siê maniakalnie, wypili j¹ na spó³kê, po czym zaczêli graæ w 'butelkê na rozbierane'. Po chwili przy³¹czy³ siê do nich Trowa, a gdy 'Fei straci³ przytomnoœæ doszed³ jeszcze Heero, wraz z alkoholem, który zosta³ po ich ma³ej konkurencji. Gra skoñczy³ siê tym, ¿e kiedy Heero zosta³ w samych bokserkach, Duo nie wytrzyma³ i rzuci³ siê na niego, a dwójka pozosta³ych pilotów momentalnie posz³a w ich œlady, uznaj¹c to za dobry pomys³.

Aktualnie Quatre le¿a³ na swoim ³ó¿ku przewracaj¹c siê z jednej strony na drug¹, wydaj¹c przy tym najdziwniejsze, nieartyku³owane odg³osy... Nagle zatrzymuje siê na chwilê i krzyczy tak g³oœno, jak tylko zdo³a "O Allachu, JU¯ NIGDY WIÊCEJ NIE BÊDÊ PIÆ!!!"

Wont someone just kill me And put me out of my misery

::Wczoraj…::

Heero, gdy us³ysza³, co krzyczy Wu od razu poderwa³ siê na nogi, wrzeszcz¹c, ¿e to on jest Perfekcyjnym ¯o³nierzem, wiêc to on wygra. By³ chyba najmocniej wstawiony i zrobi³ siê tak gadatliwy, ¿e przegada³ nawet Duo! Jednak, udowodni³ swoj¹ 'si³ê' i wytrzyma³ d³u¿ej ni¿ 'Fei. PóŸniej zabra³ resztê trunków i przy³¹czy³ siê do gry w butelkê. O dziwo, to on najwczeœniej straci³ ubranie...

Teraz le¿a³ na ³ó¿ku, które dzieli³ z d³ugow³osym ch³opakiem i b³aga³ wszystkich Bogów, w których wierzyli Duo, Quatre czy Wufei, ¿eby po prostu ktoœ przyszed³ i go zabi³... Wszystko wydawa³o mu siê leprze od tego... Nawet przebywanie w towarzystwie Releny...

I'm making deals with God, I'll do anything Make it stop please, make ii stop please!  
Make it stop please, make ii stop please!

Trowa le¿a³ zwiniêty na ³ó¿ku, obok niego Quatre wierci³ siê i coœ wywrzaskiwa³… Jednak pilot Heavyarmsa nie by³ w stanie zrozumieæ co, bo g³owa bola³a go tak, jakby gra³ w niej jeden z tych zespo³ów heavy metalowych, których s³ucha Duo... Jedyne w miarê wyraŸne myœli, przypomina³y mu, jak wczoraj pi³ z gwinta na stoj¹co, jego d³uga grzywka, czêœciowo sta³a sztorcem, a czêœciowo opada³a na ty³ g³owy. Dooko³a czwórka pilotów klaska³a i krzycza³a, by pi³ do dna.  
W koñcu Trowa zwlek³ siê z ³ó¿ka i jakimœ cudem dotar³ do kuchni. Odkrêci³ kran i w³o¿y³ g³owê pod strumieñ lodowatej wody, co przynios³o mu pewn¹ ulgê. Posta³ tak chwilê, poczym zacz¹³ demolowaæ lodówkê w poszukiwaniu mleka.

I've got the worst hangover ever I'm crawling to the bathroom again It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

W miêdzy czasie Heero i Quatre staraj¹ siê dostaæ do ³azienki, ale Duo niema si³, ¿eby im otworzyæ i krzyczy, ¿e mog¹ siê chrzaniæ, on by³ tu pierwszy i ma ich gdzieœ, niech id¹ do s¹siadów. Heero próbuje wywa¿yæ d¿wi, ale koñczy to siê tym, ¿e przypiernicza w nie z ca³ej si³y, nabija sobie guza i z twarz¹ przyklejon¹ do 'przeszkody' osuwa siê na kolana. Nagle pojawia siê Wufei z wkurwion¹ min¹ i mieczem w d³oni. Odci¹ga Heero na bok, krzyczy „KISAMA!!!" i rozwala d¿wi na ma³e kawa³eczki. Wszyscy wpadaj¹ do ³azienki. Heero wczo³guje siê pod prysznic i puszcza zimn¹ wodê. Wufei wpada do wanny pe³nej lodowatej wody, nie zwa¿aj¹c, ¿e jest w ubraniu. Quatre zostaje tylko umywalka, wiêc jak najszybciej do niej dociera i wsadza g³owê pod kran.

I'll probably never drink again!

PóŸniej wszyscy dowlekaj¹ siê do kuchni, w której Trowa zacz¹³ robiæ dla wszystkich kawê. Duo narzeka, ¿e jest bez mleka i zastanawia siê, co siê sta³o z tym, które jeszcze wczoraj by³o w lodówce...? Po podaniu wszystkim ich kubków, Trowa siada obok Quatre i oœwiadcza, ze ju¿ chyba nigdy wiêcej nie bêdzie pi³, na co Heero, nie maj¹c wci¹¿ si³y by odpowiedzieæ, przytakuje trochê zbyt energicznie machaj¹c g³ow¹.

I may not ever drink again!

Quatre od razu reaguje, mówi¹c, ¿e jemu, po prostu NIEWOLNO wiêcej piæ! Poczym uderza kubkiem w stó³ i rozlewa

Ad least not till our next weekend!

Duo patrzy siê na wszystkich przez chwilê, po czym zupe³nie powa¿nym g³osem, pyta siê, co w takim razie bêd¹ robiæ za tydzieñ? Ca³a pi¹tka patrzy siê na siebie i po chwili na ich twarzach pojawiaj¹ siê szerokie uœmiechy...

I'm never gonna drink again!

::Tydzieñ póŸniej…::

Mocno wstawiony Wufei stoi na œrodku pokoju i krzyczy, ¿e tym razem nikt go nie pokona...

OWARI!?

Dajcie znać co o tym myślicie...


End file.
